


Words Fall Short

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Harry is on the mend. And Jesse has plans for both of their futures. Will Harry agree? And will Cisco be a part of his final decision?(Part 7)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Sex, fluff, angst. Booyah.)

"No, Dad." Cisco heard Jesse say. He didn't really like eavesdropping, but since Harry had fully woken and been able to understand the situation, Cisco had been keeping a distance... without keeping a distance. He wasn't quite sure Harry wanted to really be around him. So Cisco had taken to hovering outside the medlab, just out of sight, but not quite out of earshot. 

Harry and Jesse'd had a heck of an argument after she and Barry explained how they'd gone after Red Widow. They'd managed to subdue her, and get her locked up so she couldn't hurt anyone else. But Harry, being the over protective father he was, was none too happy about his daughter going up against that monster of a woman. Jesse, like the champ she was, barely let her father's anger phase her. He was too weak to do much more than grump at her at the time, anyway. Only now was he really getting his strength back. And even that was dodgy. 

"Not happening." Harry responded. But there was something about his tone that told Cisco Harry's heart wasn't completely in the argument. More like, torn between one side and the other.

"Look, Dad, I get it... I do. But I've been shadowing you for months. And I grew up around S.T.A.R. Labs. I have more than enough degrees. And being your daughter makes me more than qualified. I can run the business in my sleep." She urged. "You've done enough. You've practically killed yourself going after metas since we got back there, and there hasn't been a day that's gone by that you haven't been relentlessly sad." She paused, things quiet for a moment. There was kindness in her tone when she spoke again. "You think I didn't see it, Dad? You miss your home. Your REAL home. And everyone in it. Especially..." She didn't say it. But to his great surprise, Harry did.

"Ramon." It was so soft, it was almost a whisper. But Cisco still heard it, clear as day. He almost fell completely sideways from where he was standing against the wall listening. He inwardly kicked himself, flattening his back against the wall and planting a hand over his own mouth. "No... I can't. After what happened... he's not going to want anything to do with me." 

"That's not true. I talked to him. He understands every reason why you left, why you went back to Earth-2. And yeah, it hurt like hell. It hurt both of you. But if he wanted nothing to do with you, do you really think he would have sat at your bedside like he did?" Jesse said softly, always so quick. But Harry cleared his throat a little. Cisco heard the sound of his boots hitting the floor, and then his pacing easily back and forth. 

"What would I even say?" Harry asked, "And what about you, Jesse? I can't just abandon you. You're my daughter." He explained. And Jesse sighed.

"And I always will be." Jesse's shoes hit the floor and Harry stopped pacing. "I can do this. You know I can. I can be Jesse Quick and handle S.T.A.R. Labs." Silence again, then Jesse sighing once more. "What if I promised to come to you the moment I have a problem I can't handle?" There was humor in her voice, but Cisco knew Jesse would keep her promise. "We're really not going to be so far away from each other. It'll be like... you just moved to the next city over."

"The next universe over." Harry said flatly. Cisco had to smile a little at that, dropping his hand from his mouth. "How can you be so sure that things could ever go back to normal with Cisco?" Ugh, Harry used his first name. Every rare time that Cisco had heard him do that, it sent peace fluttering through his head. Now was no different. 

"Because you love him. You never stopped, and you've missed him so much that it's practically broken you." Cisco heard Jesse step forward, probably to hug Harry in that way of hers that could always soothe the tall, grumpy beast. "And I think, if maybe you two start over, you'll see what I already have." Jesse said, and Cisco could almost picture what had to be confusion on Harry's face. Because Cisco felt the confusion, too. "He still loves you, too."

Their conversation went on for awhile longer, but Cisco peeled himself away from his eavesdropping. Mostly because his heart was like a marching band and he was sure someone was going to hear it. Could this be real? Would Harry stay? Did... did he want Harry to stay? All questions that plagued him as the day came to a close, all without seeing Harry again, and he made his way home. Harry was still not strong enough to really go far. Which was almost a comforting thought. It meant Cisco could go see him anytime he finally got up the courage to. But it became suddenly and shockingly apparent the moment he stepped off the elevator toward his apartment that he wasn't going to have the chance to build up any courage. Because standing there, in front of his door, was Harry.

The taller man had his hands in his pockets, his baseball hat shoved into the back pocket of his jeans, peeking out behind him. And he was staring. Right at Cisco. His face was calm, his stature was what it had always ever been. And despite the tired circles beneath them, Harry's eyes were still the brilliant, beautiful blues that Cisco loved. "What the hell are you doing here?" He blurted out, moving straight toward Harry more out of worry than anything else at the moment. "Caitlin's gonna throw a fit if she knows you left!" He reached out and gripped Harry's arm without thinking, stuck more on the fact that the man should have been resting instead of making his way half across town to Cisco's apartment. "Wait..." Cisco suddenly dropped his hand, his palms suddenly feeling sweaty, his heart racing instantly, eyes going wide. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Harry responded easily. His voice was a little more grated than usual, but it had been that way since he'd first woken up. "I just..." he cleared his throat a little, shifting nervously on his feet. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone." He motioned to the door behind him. "I still have the key, but I didn't think you'd want me to go in. Without asking." He muttered almost shyly. Huh. This was a whole new side to Harry that Cisco had never seen before. 

"You sure you're okay?" Cisco raised a brow, bringing a palm up to flatten on Harry's forehead. And of course, thankfully, Harry frowned and swatted Cisco's hand away. There was the Harry that Cisco knew.

"I'm fine, Ramon." He grumped out. But Cisco smiled. He just had to. It all felt too wonderfully, painfully familiar. "Can we talk or not?" Cisco narrowed his eyes on Harry, but finally nodded and fished his keys out of his jacket pocket. 

"We can talk. But if I don't at least make you lay down, Caitlin's gonna beat me. And not in the fun way." He quipped, catching Harry trying not to roll his eyes as he unlocked the door. The apartment hadn't changed since Harry last saw it. In fact, he still had a stash of Harry's clothes here. Even a toothbrush. Though he was pretty sure that wasn't why Harry had managed his way there. Once the door was closed and Cisco had taken off his jacket and bag, he turned to see Harry had wandered near the couch, the fingers of one hand on the back of it, his eyes averted to the ground. 

"Harry..."

"Ramon..." 

They'd both spoken each other's names at the same time. But before Cisco could try again, Harry stepped forward. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry blurted out. "For everything I did, for what I said." Harry shook his head, stopping dead in his tracks and raising both hands, clasping them behind his own head as though he was physically keeping himself away from Cisco. "I know... I know words will never make up for it, that you have every right to hate me, Ramon. But if all I ever get from you again is forgiveness, I can live with that." Harry closed his eyes, a deep and struggling sigh escaping. "I'm not good at this."

And then silence. Harry let his hands fall in defeat, his eyes opening only to stare at the floor again, downcast. Cisco swallowed and took in a slow breath. "That's all you want... forgiveness?" He asked, letting his voice fill the space between them. Harry's eyes slowly rose to Cisco's face.

"Y-" He started, but stopped, then shook his head once, firmly. "No." And the look. God... the longing, the need, the remorse, the guilt, the affection, the hunger. It was like a tornado picked up all the emotions Harry had to offer and tossed them around in Harry's eyes. Cisco swallowed, and when he spoke it was more like a whisper than anything else.

"What else do you want?" He asked, feeling completely in awe and subdued by how Harry was looking at him. He knew damn well that Harry wasn't good with this sort of thing. That words often failed him. That the important things he should say never really came out right. Which was why it only half surprised him when Harry was suddenly moving. What did really surprise Cisco, however, was Harry's hands on Cisco's waist, firm and familiar, pulling Cisco directly against Harry's frame. 

"You." Harry whispered roughly, their faces only a bare few inches apart. But he didn't close the distance. He waited, eyes searching, needing, waiting. And Cisco nodded. He had to. Because the truth was, he wanted Harry, too. In every frustrating and wonderful way he could. Wordlessly, he was the one who moved the rest of the way, mouth finding Harry's eagerly. And it was like electricity. If it was possible, sparks would have flown. Harry's mouth was exactly as Cisco remembered. Warm, grounded, perfect. And he still tasted so damn wonderful. The kiss was everything familiar, and somehow brand new. All the eagerness of their very first kiss together seemed to replay itself till they both had to come up for air, Harry practically pinning Cisco to the door, at some point having backed them both up. As they caught their breath, just staring at each other, Harry lifted a hand and gently moved the wayward strands of Cisco's hair out of the way. "I am... so very sorry, Cisco." He whispered. "I want to come home. I want to try this again. If you'll... if..." he couldn't even get it out. Cisco could see the struggle, the pain in his eyes. And he reached up, taking Harry's face in his hands.

"I forgive you, Harry. I think I did right from the start." He let out a sigh he hadn't realized had settled deep in his lungs. "I've just... I've missed you, so much..." he whispered back, lips hovering so close. And again he closed that distance. It was all so perfect. Everything he remembered. The taste of Harry, the smell of his aftershave, the feel of his rough hands. It made Cisco's head spin. Of anyone he had ever dated or had a relationship with, Harry was the only one Cisco had ever found himself hopelessly addicted to. Completely. And none of that addiction had subsided apparently, because suddenly Cisco was turning Harry around, nearly shoving him into the door a moment later. The entire earlier idea of Harry taking it easy completely went poof out of Cisco's mind, and apparently Harry was alright with that. Because when Cisco next met his gaze, it was all heat. All fire. All promises of what that they hadn't shared with each other in far too long. 

With urgent, needy hands, they stripped one another on the way to the bedroom. Mouths searched and tasted and nipped at flesh. Limbs enfolded bodies. Throats moaned out in burning need. Pillows fell to the floor. Blankets got rumpled up. Normally, it was Harry who ended up on top after all the foreplay and teasing was done. But Cisco was reminded of how close Harry had been to death only a few days before, by the graying bruise on Harry's abdomen. He pressed Harry into the bed, on his back, straddling him, his hair over their faces as they kissed each other into a sound haze. Only when he was sure that Harry didn't plan on sitting up or taking control did Cisco break the hold of their mouths. He rose up, gliding a hand down Harry's firm chest, down his stomach, gripping both of their dicks together and giving a few combined swift pumps that made them both gasp. "Don't... move." Cisco breathed out, reaching across the bed for the bedside table drawer. Harry steadied him with his hands on Cisco's bare thighs, watching. Smiling. Remembering. Those had been words Harry had used the very first time, when Harry had left Cisco lying naked on the Cortex floor to scrounge up some lube.

When Cisco settled back, popping the lid on his own supply of KY, he grinned at Harry. And for a brief moment, they both just laughed at each other. It was just so wonderful, the strange feeling that somehow they'd come full circle. Harry shook his head lightly, still smiling warmly, reaching up and tracing the line of Cisco's jaw. "I love you, Cisco Ramon." Harry said. And damn. Cisco's face sobered, and he let out a breath. 

"I love you, too, Harrison Wells." It was corny. It was silly. It was perfect. "Now hold still."

"Pushy." Harry commented, letting his hand fall back to Cisco's thigh. And he simply watched, a possessive stare on his face, as Cisco upended the lube onto Harry's dick. He watched Harry's chest rise and fall as the cool liquid hit the tip and rolled over the length of him. Then he set the bottle aside, gripping Harry firmly, the slick liquid squishing slightly as he began to pump Harry's length over and over. He loved this, watching the effect it had on Harry. The way Harry would go still, eyes closing, mouth ever so slightly open, chest filling with and releasing air in slow bursts. It was a moment he'd played over and over again in his mind hundreds of times. Getting to see it again, to feel it, was so much better. Even better when he rose up on his legs, and positioned Harry in just the right spot, Harry's tip pressing directly into Cisco's hole. He hadn't been stretched yet, which was probably why Harry's eyes flew open and he gripped Cisco's thigh harder. He might have said something in protest, for Cisco's benefit, but Cisco didn't give him the chance. He just let himself lower, slowly. And the look on Harry's face then told Cisco everything. 

"You..." Cisco panted out, moving inch by slow inch, "Are going to lay here..." He continued, further, "And relax." Until Harry was finally sheathed completely inside of Cisco, Harry's head back, his long neck exposed, the muscles in his stomach twitching at the feel of Cisco's hot, tight insides. They both breathed rapidly for a moment, Cisco letting himself get used to Harry's impossible size. Or maybe it just felt impossible because he hadn't really prepared himself for this. But good... yes, it was so fucking good. The pressure, the slight twitch of Harry's cock inside of him, goddamn.

"Relax, he says..." Harry muttered sarcastically, eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Ya know..." Cisco, still breathing slightly labored from what he'd done, moved his hands up, pressed his palms into Harry's chest. "Relax." He breathed out, and simply began moving. He slid Harry in and out of himself slowly at first, letting a natural rhythm build up. A growl escaped Harry's mouth, his teeth gritting.

"Ramon... gah..." Harry hissed out. And Cisco remembered that hiss. It was a good sound. Harry only ever did that when he was enjoying it. It made Cisco crack a smile. Eventually, that pace picked up. A lot. Cisco felt his muscles protesting, felt a painful pressure all his own beginning to build up. He even let out a little whine when his groin began to ache. Harry responded perfectly, one of his hands rifling around for the lube and eventually pouring some onto Cisco's dick. A moment later, Harry had him firmly gripped, pumping with each shift of Cisco's hips. It wasn't long before he was moaning, not at all afraid to be noisy. He'd always been kind of loud during sex. And Harry made it damn near impossible to be quiet, even when he was just laying there and pumping Cisco's cock. Not to mention Harry's hardness inside of him, just the right size and length to hit all the right things, made Cisco completely unwilling to even try to shut up. Sorry, neighbors. 

He picked up the pace even more, and so did Harry. It was so intense, every nerve ending responding, every muscle twitching, their bodies beaded with sweat as they panted along with their ministrations of each other. There was just so much physical sensation that Cisco was coming before he had a chance to realize it. "F-fuck... Harry!" He cried out his lover's name, his head going back, fingers digging into Harry's chest as Harry pumped him through it, Cisco's cum painting Harry's stomach in splotches. And Harry, wonderful Harry, waited till Cisco composed himself before he gripped Cisco's hips and helped Cisco find a rhythm again. Which, honestly, Cisco had no problem doing. He may have already spent himself, but Harry still felt too damn good inside of him for him to simply stop now. He watched the control on Harry's face, the tension in his jaw, the insatiable hunger in his eyes. "Damn..." Cisco whispered, and sped up. Harry's hands gripped him tighter, and before long, Harry was coming. He held Cisco down firmly, sheathing himself completely inside as his groin pulsed and he too spent himself. Ramon watched Harry's eyes close, his chest heave, his lips quiver. And eventually, a slow calm overtake him as his hands relaxed and his orgasm passed. 

They stayed like that for awhile, even after Harry opened his eyes. They just stared at each other in the quiet, Harry's hands relaxed on Cisco's thighs as he stroked his skin with his thumbs. Cisco was doing the same to Harry's sides, below his ribs, mindful of the bruise and puncture wound. There was such a calm around them, an unexpected affirmation of everything they still felt. Yeah, it had been a really, splendidly physical reunion. But it was more than that. It was acceptance, forgiveness, a new beginning with familiar feelings. It was moving on, and moving forward. It was being willing to understand, to take all the flaws, all the imperfections, all the mistakes. It was the dark and brooding Harry Wells coming home to the spirited and softhearted Cisco Ramon. 

They may never be a perfect match. They might never make sense as a couple. But in that moment, they were perfect. For each other, to each other. And literally nothing else could matter more to either of them. Sappy, yes. But real.

Eventually, Cisco dragged Harry into the shower. Even though their make-up session had been glorious and the sort of thing that would make a nun blush, Cisco could see that Harry was beat. Despite the fact that Cisco had tried to do most of the 'work', Harry was a little wobbly on his feet, and didn't even fight Cisco when he used a loofa to wash him as they shared the shower. He helped Harry get into some sweatpants, got into his own, then fixed the covers and pillows on the bed before letting Harry lay down. The taller man pretty much collapsed onto his back, only wincing a little before letting out a deep sigh. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so vigorous." Cisco remarked, pulling the covers up over both of them. Harry practically glared at him.

"You take that back." He said firmly, "And come here." Cisco laughed lightly. Hell, everything about Cisco was light in that moment. His head, his heart, his body. All of him. 

"Alright, my bad." Cisco conceded, scooting in close to Harry, laying his head on the taller man's shoulder as Harry's arms snaked around him, holding him warmly. "God... I missed this." He muttered, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow, stretching his arm over Harry's ribs. "I missed you." He added then, not caring how mushy it sounded. Harry sighed gently, stroking Cisco's back with one hand in soothing motions.

"I missed you, too. More than you know." Harry clarified. Cisco found himself smiling as he let his whole body relax, just enjoying the feel of Harry's body and touch.

"So..." he started after a moment, "How is this going to work?" He asked, "Ya know, with Earth-2 and here..." Harry was quiet, thinking. Then he shrugged his opposite shoulder.

"I'll probably have to go back and forth for a bit, make sure that Jesse can control my S.T.A.R. Labs legally. Technically, she's already an inherited share-holder. But a multi-million dollar business is a tricky thing when it comes to legalities." He explained. Cisco closed his eyes, feeling the weight of sleep beginning to creep up on him.

"You'd do that... go back and forth, I mean? Wouldn't it be easier just to stay there till it's all settled?" And Cisco could have kicked himself for saying it. He'd just gotten Harry back. He really didn't want to be apart from him again for any period of time, honestly. Harry reached over to the lamp with one hand, yanking the cord to shut off the light.

"You're right, Ramon. It would be easier. But when have I ever done things the easy way?" He remarked. And Cisco chuckled. "Go to sleep. We have an angry Snow to look forward to in the morning." Harry reminded lightly.

"Oh god, I almost forgot about that." Cisco mumbled. And, as if she'd heard them talking from all the way across town, Cisco's cell phone went off in the hallway where his pants had been discarded, the ringtone he used for Caitlin echoing down the hall. And just like that, he and Harry laughed till the ringtone died away and they were both just too beat to do much more than sigh. Harry fell asleep first. Exhausted, and honestly he probably should have gone back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Having sex so soon after nearly dying had probably not been the greatest idea. But Cisco knew Harry well enough to know that it would take an act of god to get him out of Cisco's bed now. So he listened to Harry breathing. He counted the rise and fall of his chest in the relative dark. He memorized the feel of Harry's temperature all over again. He'd bring Harry back first thing in the morning. But for now... Harry was here, with him. And that was all Cisco wanted. Selfish? Maybe. But he'd earned it. They both had. And as sleep finally pulled Cisco deep down into the first pleasant dreams he'd had in months, he had a wonderful feeling that this time, it might just last...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
